What if?
by licorice179
Summary: What happens when the NC0 gang goes to school? read to find out! lots of pairing. trust me! not very good at summarys, so just read. as always R&R! flames gladly accepted! COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic. Hope ya'll like it. If not, oh well. Luv ya'll anyways!  
  
Background info: just thought I should give ya'll some tips for understandin this fanfic. Here goes!!  
  
Characters: Brad Hunter 20 Naomi Fluegal 19 Leon Tauros 20 Steven Fluegal 20 Violet Fluegal 17 Van Hunter 17 Leena Toros 19 Bit Cloud 19 Jaime Hemeros 17 Chris Tasker 20 Kelly Tasker 19 Jack Sisquo 20 Ray Shobalts 20  
  
First part of this fanfic is kind of confusing but to clear ya'll up it has to do with Ray Shobalts, who, was in fact Naomi's lover. Kind of scary, huh?  
  
Setting: GFU (Guardian Force University) If 20-Junior Year If 19-Sophmore Year If 17-Technicians  
  
Okay, enough boring stuff. Let's get on with the show!  
  
"What if I had said yes" Naomi asked." What would that have done for me!" Naomi was becoming angry.  
  
"I don't know." Violet answered.  
  
"Then don't ask if you don't know!" And with that Naomi slammed the phone down onto the receiver. "Damn you and go to hell you bastard!" Naomi yelled out loud.  
  
Just then Leena walked in.  
  
"Naomi, are you okay?" Leena asked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naomi had never lost her cool before yet here she was flushed with with rage and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Nothings wrong."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
That did it. "Why is everyone asking me if I'm okay? All I want is to be alone!"  
  
I have to get out of here! Naomi thought to herself. I know. I'll go to the submerged island on the lake. No one will find me there. She ran out into the hallway and ran into someone. It was Leon.  
  
Leon grabbed Naomi's shoulders but she tore lose of his grip and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What's up with her?" Leon asked  
  
"I don't know." Brad answered.  
  
What's up with brad? Leon wondered. He looks so sad. I wonder.No way! It couldn't be! Could Brad actually have fallen in love with Naomi? That would explain his uncanny habit of breaking things when her name was mentioned.  
  
"Brad? Is that you" A mysterious voice broke through Leon's thoughts.  
  
Leon turned around and saw a man with red hair who had the same build as Brad.  
  
"Steven?!" Brad asked the strange guy.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages! What have you been up to?" Steven asked.  
  
"Tell you later, okay?" Brad answered.  
  
"Sure fine with me. Are you a student here?"  
  
"Yeah. You?  
  
"Same" Next class?"  
  
"Astrophysics. You"  
  
"Same." Five minuets until class better start walking."  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
Brad and Steven walked down the hall in the same direction Naomi had.  
  
"That was weird." Bit said "Very weird."  
  
Just then Naomi's cell phone rang. Leena answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Naomi I am so sorry for upsetting you like that. I really should have left that topic alone. I am so sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry but Naomi just left. But ill tell her that you called if you'll give me your name."  
  
"Oh. I must have really upset her. It was only a question. But it was quite personal though. Oh! Sorry for the trouble. Ill just call back later! Bye!"  
  
Click. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
"We're sorry but the number you're try---."  
  
"What nerve. How dare she hang up on Me.! I am Leena Toros and you do not hang up on Leena Toro-!"  
  
Bit clamped his hand over Leena mouth  
  
"Be quiet for once will you! We have a bigger problem on our hands then someone hanging up on you. Will you please stop being so selfish?" 


	2. Memories

"I don't know why I like this place so much." Naomi thought to herself. "Maybe it's because of what happened here three years ago." She remembered it as if it was yesterday.  
  
I had gone to the lake for a swim on a warm summer day. I had planned to swim from one side of the lake to the other but I never made it. I had gone about ½ ways back before my strength gave out. Luckily, someone had been near by and had saved me. That someone was Brad.  
  
Brad had been sleeping on an island in the middle of the lake and that's where I was when I woke up. It was the strangest island I had ever seen. It was about an inch underwater. Brad and I ended up spending the whole day together. I had so much fun! Brad taught me things I had never known before. In a matter of hours I had fallen deeply in love with him.  
  
I felt so guilty of the fact I loved him because I was supposed to be in love with Ray. He was, after all, going to propose to me at the ball that was taking place that night. Before I could finish thinking Brad was kissing me. And for some reason I couldn't help but kiss back.  
  
When we drew apart I told him that I never wanted to leave his side. I told him that I was in love with him. He understood. What he said after I had finished speaking shocked me. He told me that he had been watching me grow up since the day I was born. He said that he saw me everyday when he came to my house after school. He was my brother's best friend! He said he would take me with him on his travels but I'd have to wait until his command wolf came in. he had gotten a new one so that his parents couldn't follow him. We agreed to meet at sunrise the next day.  
  
"But she never showed up." Brad thought. "Why am I still thinking about that now? I should be paying attention to Crougs lecture."  
  
I still can't believe she didn't show up! I can't believe that I fell for her lies about how she loved me. She never loved me. She loved that Ray guy. Why should I care about Naomi? She's just a nuisance. But I should go look for her despite her cruelty.  
  
RRRIIINNGG!!!!!!!!!!!(Bell ringing)  
  
"Hunter, can you come up here? I'd to have a word with you."  
  
"What is it, Croug?" "That's Mr. Crougar to you, Brad."  
  
"Sorry. What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Just wanted to give you a piece of advice, that's all. Remember; always go with your first instinct, no matter how wrong you think it is. That will be all, Mr. Hunter. Thank you for your time. Now hurry on to your next class."  
  
I got to find Naomi! (Brad tearing through the woods next to the lake) I've got to find her!  
  
When he got to the lake he looked towards the island and saw the form of a crying child pressed against the fog.  
  
Without thinking he plunged into the ice cold water and headed towards the child. When he arrived on the island, he noticed that what he thought to be a crying child was Naomi, shaking violently from her uncontrollable sobs. Without realizing, his arms encircled Naomi slender waist and cradled her in his arms. He pressed his face against her check and kissed her ear.  
  
"You know that I'll always love you regardless of what happens, right?" brad whispered.  
  
"I know. I love you so much." Naomi answered with her western accent.  
  
"I Love you Nom. I'll always love you."  
  
***********  
  
Writers Notes: Naomi's nickname is Nom (pronounced gnome)  
* Represents end of a chapter Sorry that the chapters kind of short but I've been real busy. Gonna get the next chapter up ASAP. Until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^ 


	3. Emotion

"I'm worried about Naomi." Leena admitted. "But I'm sure that shell be okay. When has she ever not been okay?"  
  
"Now." Bit answered  
  
"I wonder where she ran off to."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Let's go look for her." Leena suggested. Bits eyes turned steely suddenly. "Is something wrong Bit?"  
  
"It's just that the school year is going to be over in a week and nothing has gone according to plan."  
  
"What do you mean, according to plan?" Leena asked confused.  
  
"There are certain things that I wanted to do but never have."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Awww. Come on. I'll help you if you tell me." Bits eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Leena walked up to Bit and leaned towards to hear what he was going to say. But instead of saying anything, he reached out and grabbed Leenas shoulders pulled her towards him and kissed her.  
  
.............What's going on? Why is he doing this to me? Why didn't he just tell me that he liked me? I shouldn't complain. After all, it's not like I came out and told him how I felt about him. Why am I complaining? I've been dreaming about this ever since I met him and now that's its happening, I can't focus on it........  
  
Bit released his grip on Leena and took a step back and looked onto her eyes.  
  
"That's what I've wanted to do ever since I saw your beautiful face." He said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"No. You wouldn't lie to me."  
  
"Anyways, we should go look for Naomi."  
  
"We should, but we won't."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Honestly, I'd rather stay here and just hang out. Besides, I'm sure that Naomi is just fine. After all, she has Brad looking out for her."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Aren't I Always?"  
  
"Your too cocky for your own good, you know that?"  
  
"I'm too cocky?"  
  
"Yea, you are. You barely got that kiss and you haven't gotten anything else you wanted either."  
  
"We'll see about that." Bit said.  
  
***********  
  
Sorry that the chapter is so short. I'm real busy with school but ill have the next chapter up ASAP. It's so hard being a sophomore! GRR! Anyways, until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^! 


	4. True Love

Hey people! Got the fourth chapter up. Its not the one I was gonna publish originally cause the first one was rated R. cause it was rated so high I changed it around a bit. Hope y'all like it^_^ much luv, licorice.  
  
When Naomi woke up she found herself surrounded by the softest of blankets. Her hand reached out and touched the one next to her. She had never felt something so soft and silky. Just then something warm touched her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw only a black pillow that looked so inviting. She felt something warm press against her neck. She turned over and saw the most brilliant blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world where staring back at her.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Uhmmmph."  
  
"Not awake yet I see. That's okay." He kissed her neck repeatedly.  
  
She tangled her fingers in his hair and cuddled closely next to him. He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. He encircled her waist with his hands and held her close. Within moments she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Good night, my sweet little Vixen."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure?  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Bit rolled onto his side and looked at Leena. He noticed that her face was flushed and moist with sweat.  
  
"We'd better get dressed before one of my roomies walks in."  
  
"Who are you're roomies"  
  
"Leon and Jaime."  
  
"You're right. Weed better get dressed. By the way, there's a spot of blood here."  
  
That's okay. Just move the blanket a little and.Voila! All gone!"  
  
"Silly.  
  
"True. But who cares. Here are your clothes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bit couldn't help but stare as Leena got dressed.  
  
Her hair, her lavender eyes. Everything about her is so perfect. Why am I thinking like this? Bad, bit! Bad, Bit, BAD!  
  
"Well, better get going. C'ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
After Bit got dressed he went over to the computer and opened his email account.  
  
I should probably send Leena an e-card to tell her how much I love her. This one looks good.  
  
Can't stop thinking of you,  
No matter how hard I try,  
But I don't want to forget you  
You are my one, my only,  
Everything.  
  
Love,  
Bit  
  
There. She should get it any minute now.  
  
5 Minutes later:  
  
BEEP!  
  
Bit walked over to the computer and saw that he had a message waiting for him.  
  
Thanks for the card. I love you Bit! Many kisses!  
  
Much love,  
Leena  
  
Bit couldn't help but blush. Just then Leon and Jaime walked in.  
  
"Hey Bit!"  
  
"Hey Jaime."  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
"Just checking my e-mail."  
  
"Any mail?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You okay Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, why Leon?"  
  
"Your face is flushed. Just got back from a run. Got to go. See you guys later!"(Bit leaves)  
  
"What's wrong Leon?"  
  
"Something's going on here with Bit and Leena and I don't like it."  
  
***********  
  
Hope y'all liked this chapter. Ill have the next up ASAP. Just to let y'all know I'm gonna do a sequel to What If? That does not mean this is the end of What If?! It's only the beginning. Hehehe. I'm also gonna do some profiles of my exclusive characters. For example: I'm gonna do a profile on Violet Fluegal as well as Steven, Brads friend. By the way, Stevens's last name is Fluegal and he is Naomi's older brother. Anyways, until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^! 


	5. Jaime turns Violet

Hey y'all! Here's chapter five! And just to forewarn y'all, when all of the characters are introduced I'm gonna have 'em start narrating this story. Just a warning. Anyways, on with chapter 5!!!  
  
"Relax, Leon. You know that Bit and Leena are in love with each other. Besides, Bit would never hurt Leena."  
  
"Spoken like a true romantic, Jaime"  
  
"Me? A romantic? Puhleeze."  
  
"Anything's possible. Eventually, you too will fall in love."  
  
"You're the romantic, Leon."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"You going to the dance this Friday?"  
  
"I want to but I don't have a date."  
  
"Why do you need a date?"  
  
"The rule here is: No date, No dance."  
  
"That's right. Why don't you ask Chris?"  
  
"What!? Chris Tasker!?"  
  
"Yeah. She has the hots for you, you know." Leon blushed." You like her to I see."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"Are not. What's her number?"  
  
"Same as Leenas." Leon picked up the phone and dialed Leenas number  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris?" "This is she. Hello Leon. What do you want? Leenas not here."  
  
"I know but I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if."  
  
"I'd go to the dance with you? Yes, I will."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Cool. Uh, thanks."  
  
"No Leon, thank you."  
  
C'ya later."  
  
"C'ya."  
  
CLICK!  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"She said yes.  
  
"Cool. Anyways, I have to go to the Battle Dome. Cya later!"  
  
"Bye Jaime"  
  
AT THE BATTLE DOME  
  
"Hi there Jaime!"  
  
"Hey Doc."  
  
"Ready to work?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jaime? Jaime!?" Doc followed Jaime's distracted glance and saw a beautiful girl with brilliant red hair. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Jaime blushed.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Sure."  
  
"I've seen her before.That's It! She was in my mechanics class this morning!"  
  
"What! She's in your class!?" "Of course she is. Her name is Violet. She's your age I think."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Doc and Jaime failed to notice Violet staring at them.  
  
"That's Professor Toros...Whos that cute guy standing next to him. That guy is so cute!! I have to talk to him.I know! I'll talk to professor about this mornings lecture!  
  
"Professor Toros!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Violet. How has your day been?"  
  
"Just fine, thank you. And yours?"  
  
"Good. Just talking with Jaime here. Oh. How rude of me! (Doc winks at Jaime) Violet, I'd like you to meet Jaime Hemeros. Jaime I'd like you to meet Violet.Um...Whats your last name?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. So you're Jaime Hemeros. You're the son of Wild Eagle. That's so cool. Bet you're an awesome pilot. I can tell that you love the feels of wind beneath your wings."  
  
"You're right. I do love the feel of wind beneath my wings. How'd you know?"  
  
"I also pilot a flying zoid. (Doc sneaks away)  
  
"Really? Which one"  
  
"A Storm Sorter."  
  
"What! A Storm Sorter! So cool!"  
  
"Want to see it?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Come on!" Violet grabs Jaime's hand and leads him to her Storm Sorter.  
  
Amazing." Violet opened up the cockpit and hoped in  
  
"Come on Jaime. Let's fly!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. Come on." Jaime scrambled into the back seat as the cockpit closed.  
  
People Muttering: Lucky guy! No fair. How come he gets to fly with Violet? It's not fair!!  
  
"This is incredible." Jaime exclaimed as they were flying over the forest. Suddenly they landed on a lake shore. They hopped out of the zoid.  
  
"This place is beautiful. The water is so clear. Warm too."  
  
"Want to go for a swim?"  
  
"But. Jaime couldn't finish his sentence because Violet had started stripping. Pretty soon she had stripped down to just her bra and panties.  
  
Why am I staring? She's so beautiful. All I want to do right now is hold her. She looks so damn sexy.Oh my god! I'm turning into Bit! Bad Jaime! Bad Jaime! Bad!!!!!!! Jaime smacked himself.  
  
Jaime suddenly felt someone lifting his shirt over his head. Then something took off his boots, then his socks, and finally his khakis. It was Violet. Before he knew it, he was in his boxers and all wet.  
  
"Hope you don't mind but you were too slow."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Come on, follow me."  
  
Jaime did as he was told and followed Violet until he felt sand underneath his feet.  
  
He was standing on a submerged Island.  
  
"Cool, huh? My sister showed this place to Me.:"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah. Naomi."  
  
"Naomi! As in Naomi Fluegal!"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's my friend's zoid partner and my other friend's not-so-secret crush."  
  
"Really? Cool. Anyways, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Take a nap." Jaime laid down and closed his eyes.  
  
Violet laid down and propped herself up with her elbow. "Lazy."  
  
"Did you just call me lazy?"  
  
"yeah." Jaime playfully punched her in the arm. Causing her to fall on top of him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It's my fault.  
  
Jaime placed his hand on Violets cheek while his other hand encircled her waist. Violet closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. Within moments she had fallen asleep. Jaime picked her up, hoisted her onto his back piggy-back style and swam back to shore. He then put her in the back seat, hopped in and flew back to the university.  
  
***********  
  
Hope y'all don't mind that I paired Jaime with Naomi's sister instead of Pierce. Pierce and Jaime would make a great couple, don't get me wrong, but I think that Jaime and Violet make a better one. Anyways, until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^! 


	6. The Taskers fall in love But they don't ...

Howdy y'all. This is the sixth chapter! Sorry it's taking so long to put them up. I have chapters 7 and 8 written but they're not typed so please be patient. Thank. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
Kelly sighed. "Finally. Class was killing me. It would be a lot better if Jack was here. He makes everything interesting." Suddenly someone bumped into her.  
  
"Och!"  
  
"Sorry. Should have been paying attention."  
  
"It's okay. No harm done."  
  
"Kelly!?"  
  
"Jack!?"  
  
"What are you doing here!?" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Sorry bout that too. So what are you doing here?  
  
"Just got out of class. I didn't know you went here."  
  
"Nor I you."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a student here. A junior."  
  
"Upperclassmen."  
  
"What! You're not a junior?!"  
  
"Nope. Chris is a junior. I'm a sophomore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nothing. You bunk with Chris?"  
  
"Nope. She bunks with 2 girls named Lily and Katie. I bunk with Leena and Naomi."  
  
"Must be very amusing. Those 2 girls sharing a room. Leena and Naomi fighting all the time."  
  
"Not really. Leena and I are the ones fighting and Naomi just studies."  
  
"She can study while you to are dukeing it out?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"And somehow she has straight A's."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I know. Scary, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. You doing anything this Friday."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're not going to the dance?"  
  
"What dance?"  
  
"The end of year ball."  
  
"Didn't know about it."  
  
"You want to go? With me perhaps?"  
  
"Sure. What's the dress code?"  
  
"Formal."  
  
"He he."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to wear a tux." Jack blushed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Jack. After all, I have to wear a gown."  
  
"True."  
  
"What time is the ball?"  
  
"9:00 but we should probably grab dinner first."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"6:00 sound all right?"  
  
"Yep. Sounds good."  
  
"Pick you up then. C'ya!"  
  
"Hold up."  
  
"What?"  
  
Your gonna need my room number and stuff."  
  
"Good point. What is it? I'll write it down."  
  
"West Tower, tenth floor, room 1026."  
  
"Got it. C'ya then!"  
  
"C'ya!  
  
***********  
  
How do y'all like the fanfic so far? I need to know your opinions! Please review. Also, if you readers have any questions, comments or suggestions feel free to email them to me @ licorice179@yahoo.com. Anyways, until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^! 


	7. Meet my twin

Hey people, loyal fans and addicts (sorry Steph)! This is the seventh chapter of What If?! For the eighth chapter and all the chapters after it I'm gonna have the characters do this boring intro thing. Its gonna be so much fun! Anyways, on with the show!  
  
When bit arrived at the front quad he spotted who he was looking for.  
  
"Lily! Christy! Katie!"  
  
"Hey Bit! Come on over here!" Christy yelled. Bit jogged over to the girls.  
  
"You look happy." Katie observed.  
  
"That's because I am happy."  
  
"Ok bro. What did you do to the girl you like."  
  
"Who said I did anything?"  
  
"You're my twin. I know you to well. You can't lie to me nor can you hide things from me."  
  
"You're right Lily. I kissed her."  
  
"Way to go Bit. Finally growing up I see." Katie teased.  
  
"Bits in looove! Bits in looove!" Christy teased.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, Christy. The only guy I've seen you alone with is Ray and he's you're cousin."  
  
"So your 19. I'm 17. There's an age difference. I don't have to worry until I'm 18 so back off."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
OVER ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE IF THE QUAD.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Leena shouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"He's out of it." Jack said, stepping out of his ground-level dorm.  
  
"How'd you get here Jack?" Leon asked.  
  
"Walked out the back door."  
  
"But that's Brad's dorm."  
  
"I know. Brad's my roomy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry's out of it?" Leena asked.  
  
"He's staring at the blond over there. Jack motioned towards Bit and the girls. "If he's lucky, Bit will introduce him to her."  
  
"Who are the girls with Bit anyways?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Those must be the friends Bit was telling me about." Leena said. "Bit mentioned that some of his childhood friends were students here. That must be them."  
  
"You're right Leena." Naomi appeared with Brad at her side.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I've known Bit and the girls for a very long time. Jack and Brad too."  
  
"Really?"?  
  
"Yeah. We all grew up together at Mt. Icelenas." Brad answered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Naomi smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Now it was Brad who smiled  
  
"You'll see." Brad said.  
  
"Hey Bit! Get over here! You too girls!" Naomi called over.  
  
"WH-What! You're calling them over!" Harry stammered.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No! Run away! I can't meet her!" Harry tries to escape but Brad stops him.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're gonna meet her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hey Naomi. Hey Brad. Hey Jack. Long time no see." Christy said.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Naomi answered. "Anyways. Guys meet Lily, Christy, and Katie. Girls meet Leon, Leena, Harry and Jaime.  
  
"Nice to meet y'all" Lily greeted.  
  
"Definitely grew up with Naomi." Leon said.  
  
"How could ya' tell?"  
  
"Your accent."  
  
"Oy. That is true alright."  
  
"Oy. The accent of Mt. Icelenas. All of us have it. Even Brad." Christy said.  
  
"Brad has an accent?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Sure does. Might have faded over the years but he has one. For example, how does he say Naomi? He says her name Nayohmi. Believe it or not, that's an accent."  
  
"Your right. He does do that.'  
  
"Come on y'all. Stop making fun o' me like that."  
  
Leena was in shock. " I don't think brads accent faded at all. Did you guys hear him speak?"  
  
"Yay! Brad is back to his normal self!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"For some reason Lily, you remind me of Bit." Jaime said.  
  
"That's because me and Bit are Twins."  
  
"Twins!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Yep. Lily and I are fraternal twins. But I'm older by 1 minute and 56 seconds.  
  
***********  
  
Katie: How'd y'all like this chapter? Hope y'all like it. I thought it was great.  
  
Brad: Speak for yourself Blondie.  
  
Christy: What's the matter Brad? Not enough time with Naomi?  
  
Brad: That's one reason.  
  
Lily: What are the others?  
  
Brad: Licorice gave me a freaking accent!  
  
Kelly: Really? Damn, I missed it!  
  
Chris: Yeah! Me too!  
  
Brad: How'd I get stuck with all o' you?  
  
Kelly: I heard it! His accent!  
  
Chris: Me too! It's so cute!  
  
Brad: I had to be stuck with all of the girls except for Nom. Figures. I'm gonna go get some coffee. Bye everyone!  
  
Licorice: Anyways. Until next time! Much luv, licorice^_^! 


	8. Blizzard!

"Wow!" Twins! That's so cool!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. It is isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I've been having fun chatting but I have a final next period. I'd better go study." Naomi said.  
  
"Me too." Said Brad.  
  
"Me three." Jack said.  
  
Naomi broke in. "Who doesn't have a final next period?" Lily and Leena raised there hands." Looks like it's just gonna be you two for a while."  
  
"That's okay. Leena and I will hang out for awhile  
  
"Ok. We had better get going. See ya' two later!"  
  
"Bye! So Leena, tell me, is it true that you and Bit are going out?"  
  
Leena blushed. "Yeah."  
  
"Cool. I'm hungry. Let's grab something to eat. My treat."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"That test was hard."  
  
"Stop complaining bit. You're just a sophomore vs. my junior."  
  
"You got a point there Brad." Bits stomached growled. "I'm hungry lets eat."  
  
"I'll cook."  
  
"You can cook Naomi?"  
  
"Of course I can. Everyone at my place."  
  
"Let's hurry! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Men. Always thinking with their stomachs."  
  
Brad slipped his arm around Naomi's waist and pulled her close. Naomi smiled, closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Love ya' Nom."  
  
"Luv ya too, Fox."  
  
"You'd better, Vixen."  
  
"Or else?"  
  
"We'd better catch up. Were falling behind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"Thank ya' Jack.  
  
Lily, Leena and Kelly walked in.  
  
"Good thing all the restaurants were closed or else we would have missed Naomi's cooking."  
  
"My cookin' aint that good Lily."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey Naomi? Mind if I invite Chris over?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead Kelly."  
  
PA: Attention all students! Everyone is to remain inside due to extreme weather conditions! Do not go outside! Thank you!  
  
"Looks like y'all are stuck here for awhile." Naomi said.  
  
"Well, since we're all here lets play a game while the foods cookin'..."Lily suggested.  
  
"What game?" Leena asked. An evil grin spread across Lily's face.  
  
"Don't you dare say it Lily." Bit warned.  
  
"TWISTER!" Lily shouted.  
  
"Good idea!" everyone agreed except Bit.  
  
"Evil, sis. Pure evil."  
  
"Shut up Bit and play."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!! Sergeant Hunter sir!  
  
***********  
  
Brad: Hey everybody  
  
Naomi: Howdy y'all. Show a bit more enthusiasm will ya' Brad?!  
  
Brad: If you say so Nom.  
  
Naomi: Anyways, were her to end this chapter of What If?! I must admit that its good and I like the fact that I'm not in it often.  
  
Brad: That's gonna change.  
  
Naomi: What do you mean?  
  
Brad: This fanfic is about you.  
  
Naomi: Really?  
  
Brad: yeah. Anyways, signing out, yours truly, Brad!  
  
Naomi: Hokatu.  
  
Brad: What?  
  
Naomi. Your name is Hoakatu. And I'm Miykaya-Lei. Good night y'all. One last thing. For more info on me and the other characters in this fanfic stay tuned. Character Bios are coming soon! All of them should be up by Friday. Anyways, until next time. Much luv, Naomi^_^! 


	9. Twister Round One

"Right foot blue." Brad instructed,  
  
"No fair. Why do you get to be spinner?"  
  
"Stop complaining Bit and play."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Left foot yellow. Right hand blue. Left hand green. Left foot green." Leon fell and knocked Chris over.  
  
"Ow! Leon!" Chris playfully punched Leon in the arm. Brad smiled. "What Brad?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Just thinking about...never mind."  
  
"Hunter!"  
  
"What?!" Brad and Van said in unison.  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"What."  
  
"What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I said never mind."  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Just thinkin' bout."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"..."  
  
"YES?!"  
  
"What a great couple you and Leon would make."  
  
"WHAT!?" Leon and Chris yelled together.  
  
"I mean, look at the two of you. It's a remake of Bit and Leena." "Yeah, so. What about you and Naomi?" Leon countered.  
  
"What about me and Naomi?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What about me and Naomi?'!? It's obvious!"  
  
Van laughed. "You ain't gonna get nutin from my brother if he don't wanna give so just give up."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Shut up Brad or else."  
  
"Left hand yellow. Right foot green." Kelly slipped taking Jack down with her."  
  
"Sorry Jack."  
  
"It's okay." Jack helped her up. Kelly smiled. Jack couldn't help but smile back. Brad smiled. "Not a word Brad, not a word."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Eventually it was just Jaime, Violet, Leena and Bit left.  
  
"Right foot blue." Leena fell on top of bit.  
  
"Ow!" came Bits ruffled shout.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Get offa me. You're smothering me!"  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Leena got up off of Bit.  
  
"Air! Need air!" Bit gasped.  
  
"Jerk!" Leena was going to slap Bit but Bit grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her. Leon was shocked.  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"Yeah Leon?"  
  
"Don't do that in front of me again." "Ok. Got it."  
  
"Hurry up and spin! My arms are giving in to gravity!" Jaime complained.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Left hand yellow. Left foot red." Violet fell.  
  
"Och! That hurts!"  
  
"Here. Let me help you up." Jaime offered, holding his hand out.  
  
"Thanks." Violet took his hand and he pulled her up quickly. Violet's sock slipped on the tarp causing her to fall into Jaime's arms. "Thanks again." She said, pulling away.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Well, games over. Let's play again. Katie suggested.  
  
"Sorry y'all but round two is gonna have to wait until after dinner. Everyone come an' eat." Naomi said.  
  
"Looks good." Bit said, his mouth watering. He sat down, grabbed some food and stuffed his face. Everyone followed suit except for Brad and Naomi. Instead, brad walked up behind Naomi, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Naomi leaned back, relaxing in Brads hold.  
  
"Brad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Gonna eat?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Please eat Fox."  
  
"Okay. But just for you Vixen." Naomi smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*********** Hey y'all. Know that this chapter was kind of cliché with the whole crush fall on crush scenario. Oh well. Had to make some couples some how. Anyways, I'll update ASAP. Got chappie 10 written but not published but bear with me. Okay guys, Hit it!  
  
Brad: Licorice is evil!  
  
Bit: she's gonna kill you for saying that.  
  
Brad: so?  
  
Leena: stop fighting you two  
  
Brad: Bit. Kiss her so she shuts up.  
  
Bit: okay. Bit kisses Leena.  
  
Brad: didn't mean it but oh well. Walks off to find Naomi  
  
Leena: how rude!  
  
Bit: can't blame him  
  
Leena: why not?  
  
Bit: because he misses his Naomi.  
  
Leena: oh.  
  
Bit: anyways. See y'all later!  
  
Leena: waving: Bye!  
  
Licorice: anyways, until next time. Much luv licorice^_^! 


	10. Twister Round Two

Hey y'all. This is gonna be a short chapter. Very short. But at the end when the people narrate they'll fill y'all in on some things you might be confused about. Well, on with the show!  
  
"Okay! Time for round 2! I, Katie, will be the spinneret! Ready? Go!"  
  
"Right foot red!"  
  
"Left hand blue!"  
  
"Right hand green"  
  
"Left hand green!"  
  
"Left foot yellow!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later:  
  
"Head on blue!"  
  
"What kind of move is that?"  
  
"My kind of move Naomi. Now shut up and play!"  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"Left elbow green!"  
  
Everybody playing fell. Bit on Leena, Jaime on Violet, Naomi on Brad, Kelly on Jack, and Chris on Leon. While most grumbled, brad and Naomi decided to use the current situation to make out. Somehow, for five whole minutes, no one noticed. Brad and Naomi eventually stopped frenching and crawled out of the pile.  
  
"That was fun." Brad whispered to Naomi.  
  
"I agree with you there Fox."  
  
***********  
  
Bit: Licorice was right. That was a short chapter.  
  
Leena: Yeah. She could have made it a little longer, don't you think?  
  
Brad: No.  
  
Leena: Why not? Naomi: Because she wants us to catch the readers up on what's going on.  
  
Leena: Oh.  
  
Naomi: First thing to clear up. I have 2 names. The one used most often is Naomi Fluegal. My other is Miykaya-Lei Sikirah. My second name won't be used until the next chapter.  
  
Brad: second order of business. I also have two names. My 1st is Brad Hunter. My second is Hokatu Cieros.  
  
Van: Next thing. My first name is Van Hunter. My second is Shin Cieros. Violet also has two names. Her first is Violet Fluegal, duh. Her second is Ryusha Sikirah. While were going over this name thing, Stevens first name is, duh, Steven Fluegal. His second is Noha Sikirah. To make it easier I'm gonna make y'all a chart.  
  
|Name |Tribal name |Nick Names | |Steven Fluegal |Noha Sikirah |None | |Naomi Fluegal |Miykaya-Lei Sikirah |Nom, Vixen | |Violet Fluegal |Ryusha Sikirah |Viv | |Brad Hunter |Hokatu Cieros |Fox | |Van Hunter |Shin Cieros |Kiddo | |Bit Cloud |Karamu Quays |None | |Lillian Cloud |Kalama Quays |Lily | |Leon Toros |None |None | |Leena Toros |None |None | |Jaime Hemeros |None |Wild Eagle | |Jack Sisqo |Arcaded Segos |Ace | |Chris Tasker |None |None | |Kelly Tasker |None |None | |Ray Shobalts |Whom Vireos |None | |Crystal Shobalts |Gemine Vireos |Christy | |Katie Herman |Jahanara Demos |None | |Harry Champ |None |None | |Mary Champ |None |None | |Steven Toros |None |Doc | |Oscar Hemeros |None |Wild Eagle | |Ryan Crougar |None |Croug |  
  
There y'all are. I just noticed that there are a lot of people in this fic. Oh well. I hope y'all know the pairings (couples) of this fic. If not, you will soon enough. Anyways, I'll stop talking and let someone else.  
  
Brad: About time you shut up.  
  
Van: Watch it Brad!  
  
Brad: You're the one who needs to watch out Kiddo.  
  
Van: Whatever.  
  
Naomi: Anyways, if y'all have questions you can email them to Licorice @ licorice179@yahoo.com. One last thing, Please Review! Thanks. Flamers are welcome! Anyways, until next time! Much luv, Naomi^_^! 


	11. Steven Arrives

Hey y'all! Sorry bout the last chapter. It was very short, I know. And the name chart I made didn't work. Oh well. Anyways, on with the show! Oh yea, sorry it took me so long to update. I was suspended for some reason.  
  
"Well, since all of y'all are stuck here 'till the storms over, looks like y'all are gonna spend the night here." Naomi said.  
  
Just then, the lights went out. Violet let out a scream but Jaime quickly stifled it with a kiss.  
  
"What kind of scream was that?" Leon asked.  
  
"A short one." Bit answered.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Naomi got up and answered it.  
  
"Steven?"  
  
"Hey Nom! Glad I found you. What have you been doing lately to keep yourself busy? I know how you hate to be left idle doing nothing."  
  
"Nothing much really. Come inside."  
  
"Thanks." Naomi shut the door behind him.  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"Hey Violet. Heard you scream. Still don't like the dark, eh?"  
  
"Nope. Never have, never will."  
  
Naomi lit some candles so everyone could see.  
  
"Thanks Nom."  
  
"Ya' welcome Viv."  
  
Naomi sat down in her place next to Brad. Steven smiled at this. Naomi glared at him. Steven noticed this and turned his expression mute. Violet noticed the change of expressions and was confused.  
  
"Hey Steven."  
  
"Hey Brad." Steven smiled." Hokatu and Miykaya-Lei back together finally?"  
  
"Yep." "Really?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yep. They are and they're badder then ever." Naomi answered.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Calm down. I have something to say about Miykaya-Lei."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miykaya-Lei said the Ryusha had better stay out of trouble."  
  
"What did she mean 'trouble'?"  
  
"Significant other trouble.'  
  
"Figures."  
  
The others sat there confused.  
  
"I'm confused." Jaime complained.  
  
"I'll tell ya' later." Violet comforted.  
  
"Thanks." Violet sat down next to Jaime and put her head on his shoulder. Leena yawned.  
  
"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Leena said.  
  
"But I just got here. I'm wide awake" Steven stated.  
  
"I'm also wide awake." Lily added.  
  
"I have an idea. We'll put in a movie and those who are tired can sleep while those who are awake can watch the movie and be quite."  
  
"Good idea Nom." Steven said.  
  
"I'll be back." When she returned she had a movie in hand.  
  
"What ya got there sis?"  
  
"You'll see Viv." Naomi put the movie in. it turned out to be a horror flick.  
  
Violet clung to Jaime's arm when the girl walked past where the assassin was hiding. She let out a small scream when the assassin aimed his gun at the girl. Jaime tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay. He won't hurt her."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Violet started shaking with fear as the assassin cocked his gun and prepared to fire. Jaime wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Jaime then kissed her head reassuringly. Brad smiled at this. Brad shifted his gaze to Steven. Steven looked angry at the situation with Violet and Jaime.  
  
"You have to let it go Steven. Brad whispered.  
  
"I know. But v\can I trust him not to hurt her. I hardly know him. I don't even know his name."  
  
"His name is Jaime Hemeros. And yes you can trust him not to hurt Viv."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I've known Violet since she was a little girl. I've also known Jaime for quite awhile now. Those two were made for each other. Naomi trusts Jaime so why cant you?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to trust you on this one." They both turned their attention back to the movie. Steven looked to his left and noticed that Lily was shaking. He turned to Bit and saw that he was asleep holding a sleeping Leena in his arms.  
  
"Is it really that scary Lily?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not scared. I'm cold.  
  
"Oh. Come over here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause its warmer over here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah. Anyplace is warmer then next to the window."  
  
"True." She got up and sat next to Steven.  
  
Steven felt Lily shivering. He took a good look at her and saw that she had goose bumps on her arms. He couldn't help but feel sorry. He recalled how close she and Bit were growing up. The two were inseparable. She was devastated when he left. She never spoke to anyone. She hardly ate. She couldn't do anything on her own without Bit. Yet here he was, in the same room as her. They hadn't seen each other in years and when they were reunited, he hardly said two words to her. He never spent anytime with her. He had probably spent most of his time with Leena. He had only been here for less then an hour, but he knew what had been happening lately by looking into Lily's eyes. Steven was also feeling left out because Naomi had Brad and Violet had Jaime. He took pity on Lily and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to keep her warm.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Soon enough she had fallen asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Steven: Hey everybody. Hope that this long chapter makes up for the short one. If it doesn't, oh well.  
  
Brad: Are the characters allowed to complain?  
  
Steven: I guess. Why?  
  
Chris: There hasn't been a single zoids battle during this whole fic and were almost to the end.  
  
Jack: This fic is almost over?  
  
Chris: Pretty much. All that's left is the ball really.  
  
Jack: Maybe we should ask Licorice to create some zoids battle for us. But when could they fit in?  
  
Steven: Maybe they can be put in right before the ball. Have a zoids tournament and after it ends, have the ball begin.  
  
Brad: Do you think she can fit in a zoids tournament after school and before 9:00?  
  
Chris: Maybe she can start it after school on Monday and have it last everyday thereafter.  
  
Brad: And have the final round on Friday before the ball.  
  
Jack: Let's ask her.  
  
Chris: okay. Let's go! (Jack, Brad and Chris leave to find Licorice)  
  
Steven. Oh well. If you can't beat them join them. Before I go I had better bring this chapter to an end. Anyways, until next time! Much luv, The Juniors^_^! 


	12. Lily's sick

Hey everybody! This is the 12th chapter of What if?! I have already started writing the sequel Journeys End. Even though parts are written, I will not post them until I've posted all the chapters of What if. Enough chit-chat. On with the show!  
  
Bit: Yay! A sequel! What's this I hear about a new fic? Don't you love us anymore Licorice?  
  
Licorice: Of course I love you guys. The new fic is called Unspoken Truths. It's about Raven and his travels. Not to mention his love for Reese. It should be posted soon. I suggest that everyone read it.  
  
Bit: Okay. I'll spread the word around. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
"Yay! It's Saturday! No school!"  
  
Those who were sleeping woke up due to Katie's yelling. Steven started to stand up but remembered that Lily was asleep in his arms.  
  
"You awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You feeling ok. You sound sick."  
  
"I'm okay." Steven didn't believe her. Her eyes were cloudy and her skin was hot and moist with perspiration. Steven let go of her and stood up. He walked up to Naomi.  
  
"Hey Nom." Naomi stood up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lily's sick. You think you can fix her something to eat?"  
  
"Of course. How is she sick?"  
  
"The main reason is that she was freezing last night until I held her close to keep her warm."  
  
"What's the other reason?"  
  
"Bit."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember when they were younger? How close they were?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Now Bit has Leena. He doesn't need Lily to keep him company anymore. He has left her all alone."  
  
"Oh. I see. How are you doing? You seem kinda down lately."  
  
"Nothing." Her look told him that she didn't believe him. "It's because of me and Viv isn't it?"  
  
"Why would it be?"  
  
"Your feeling left out because I have Brad and Viv has Jaime."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Because I know you."  
  
"True."  
  
"One last thing. You need to trust Jaime. He really does love Viv."  
  
"Yeah. You know, Brad told me the same thing."  
  
"Then it must be true."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Naomi starts cooking breakfast. Steven walks over to Lily and sits down next to her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Maybe I would."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"It's Bit aint it?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I have the same thing going on with Naomi and Violet."  
  
"Oh. That's right."  
  
"Listen Lily. You're always welcome to come over and talk to me or Naomi. I'm sure that Naomi will be the best of help to you though. She really good at this relationship stuff. She always has been. Don't hesitate to ask her or me. You're always welcome to join in on anything I'm doing. I know we haven't been the best of friends but I'd like to change that."  
  
"Ok. I might you and Naomi up on your offer one of these days."  
  
"Breakfast is ready y'all!"  
  
Steven stands up and holds his hand out towards Lily.  
  
"Here. Let me help ya' up."  
  
Lily grabs his hand. Steven pulls her up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." 


	13. Round one matches 1 thru 4!

Welcome to round one of the ZOIDS competitions! The first round will be between team one: Brad Hunter and Naomi Fluegal and team two: Harry Champ and Katie Herman!

READY? FIGHT!

Naomi was safely perched in a densely wooded area with perfect views of the opposing team. The strategy was simple. Naomi would use her long range capabilities and precision aim to take down Harry's Iron Kong. Brad would use his tactical skills to his advantage to take down Katie's Zaber Fang.

She could hear the clash of metal as Brad and Katie fought it out. She had confidence in Brad's ability and trusted that he would be victorious in his skirmish. Meanwhile, Naomi had locked onto Harry's zoid. She could just imagine the look on his face when he realized tat he had been shot down. She knew that he was a cocky pilot, thinking that no bullet could pierce the armor of his iron Kong. He was wrong. With a squeeze of the trigger he was down. She didn't have to wait long until Brad disemboweled Katie's prized Zaber. The battle was over. It had been an amazingly easy battle. She just hoped that it became more interesting and soon. She didn't like being bored with her weak opponents. She needed a challenge to keep her satisfied.

Next Battle:

Welcome to the second match of round one! This time it will be team three: Bit Cloud and Leena Toros and team four: Leon Toros and Chris Tasker!

READY?! FIGHT!

Chris knew that this battle would be unlike any other that she had ever fought. After all, she didn't have her sister fighting by her side. But she did have Leon. Leon was an accomplished pilot in his on right. The pair could easily destroy Leena and her sniper. Bit was another Story. Maybe, just maybe, they could win. Nut it would take a lot of luck. And today she was feeling anything but lucky.

Leon had already knocked down Leenas combat system. Now bit was the only one left. She watched in awe as the two of the lunged to attack one another. Bit had equipped the Schneider unit. She cringed when she heard the blades of the two ligers clashing together. She couldn't help but stand idle as the two fought valiantly. But she quickly kicked herself into high gear when Bit pinned Leon helplessly to the ground. She urged her Saix forward and head butted the Liger, sending it tumbling over onto its side. Chris quickly shot a barrage of bullets at its exposed belly, quickly winning the match.

Next Match: (A/N: yes, I know. Short battles. I'm just in a rush to finish his fic before I'm swamped with work! I'm giving myself two weeks. Flame me if you want. I don't care!)

Welcome to round one, match three. Its team five: Mary Champ and Ray Shobalts and team six: Van Hunter and Christy Shobalts!

READY?! FIGHT!

Ray quickly headed towards the forest. He needed to maximize he element of surprise even though he could easily do without it. After all, he was piloting his precious hellcat. It was specially equipped for closer to medium range combat considering that Mary's iron Kong was made for medium to long range combat.

He crept to the edge of the forest and waited for one of the opposing zooids to pass by so he could give chase. He didn't have to wait long. He soon saw Vans command wolf run past. He chased him down and took him out. As he began to turn around, Christy's storm sworder swooped directly overhead, tossing his hellcat to the air. When it land, Christy swooped low for a second run. But she missed. Ray had anticipated her moves and dodged to the side. He then recoiled and took her down with a swift attack to her back. He had just won the battle. He only had two more battles to go until he won the championship and Naomi back.

Next match:

Final match of round one! Its gonna be team seven: Steven Fluegal and Lillian Cloud and team eight: Jack Sisqo and Kelly Tasker!

READY?! FIGHT!

Lily could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her body. She absolutely loved zoid battles. She lived for the. She and her storm sworder worked in perfect harmony. Though at the moment, she didn't bother talking to the air. She would do so when it was time. She was torn from her thoughts when she saw the two lightning Saix heading quickly in her direction. She quickly came up with a strategy for taking them down. Al, she had to do was get on top of them. Then with a simple claw she would cut through their wires that controlled their battle systems. She radioed Steven her ideas, and he was eager to comply. When the saix' were in range, Steven made his move. He leaped over Kelly and cut through the circuits. She was out. She fell to the ground and Jacks zoid tripped over the toppled zooids. Lily seized the opportunity and took out his command system.


	14. Round two matches 1 & 2

The group went out for pizza that night. They all lounged around the parlor, scarfing down endless amounts of pizza and drinks. It was 2:30 in the morning when Brad scooped up Naomi and walked to a corner and sat down, Naomi in his lap. After awhile, Naomi fell asleep.

"Awwww! Isn't that cute?! Where's my camera?

"If you get you're camera you're a dead woman Violet."

"Come on Brad. Lighten up a little bit."

"Hmph!" he laid his head on top of Naomi's and drifted asleep

"Such sleepy heads. Oh well! Can't blame 'em. It is getting late."

"Let them sleep Violet. They're exhausted. Well wake em up when we leave."

Hours later, Brad was shaken awake by Jaime.

"Get up Brad. Carry Naomi out to the Jeep. We're leaving. Its 6 a.m."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Brad easily scooped her up and carried her out to the jeep. He laid her in the back seat then slid in beside her. He set her head in his lap and then fell asleep himself. He woke up when they arrived at the university. He could see dawn peeking from beyond the nearby hills. He carried Naomi to her room and laid her on her bed. He couldn't resist the temptation. He slid into bed beside her. When Kelly walked in, she decided not to say should something happen. She decided to bunk with Jack. She was sure that he wouldn't mind.

(Yes, I was intending that there be a lemon scene for BOTH couples. I just don't like writing 'em out. I don't even want to make an attempt at writing a sex scene. I could if I put some effort into it, but I'm just too damn lazy.)

Back to the zoid battles (yes, I'm terrible at doing battle scenes. Not my kind of thing. Flame me all you want. I enjoy fire. I really do. That's why I'm a pyro)

(Just don't say that you thought I was an innocent teenager cause I'm anything but)

Welcome to the second round of zoids battles at the zoids battle royal here at GFU!! First match will be team 1: Brad Hunter and Naomi Fluegal against team 4: Jack Sisqo and Chris Tasker!

READY?! FIGHT!

Naomi once again resumed her post in the forest. This time, she went deeper n and found a bluff that rose above the canopy of lush green foliage. That's where she made her 'base'. It had a couple dozen full pines as cover, but she wouldn't need to use those. She would be able to see any approaching opponents long before they became a threat to her. Besides, Brad was watching her back, just like she was watching his. She had complete faith in him. He would never let her down.

She suddenly heard a zoid crashing through he forest. It was Chris. Naomi felt a twinge of pity for the young woman as she pulled the trigger. But the pity soon vanished when she remembered what the pair had done after winning yesterdays matched. She was sure that both of them wanted the match to end so they could go back to 'bed'. It didn't take long be cause Brad had already disposed of jack using a smoke screen and a strike laser claw. It looked as though she and Brad had the championship in the bag. But she didn't know the half of it.

Next match:

Welcome to rung to match to of the GFU battle royal! This invigorating match will be team five: Mary Champ and Ray Shobalts against team seven: Steven Fluegal and Lillian Cloud!

READY?! FIGHT!

(I'm not gonna put much effort into the battles. This was going to be a fic where the characters interacted with one another without zoids. But my good friend and fellow writer suggested that I add the zoids battles.)

Mary's zoid was still banged up from the last battle. She was in no condition to battle. Ray had told her to stay put while he did the work. She had happily obliged. She stood far away from the opponents and watched Ray weave his magic. His hellcat moved gracefully. He nimbly jumped for a successful semi-aerial attack against Stevens command wolf. Lily's storm sworder was another matter. She moved gracefully through the skies. Then Ray realized that Mary could take her out. He opened up a comm.-link and asked Mary to use her long range guns o shoot he down. She happily did just that.

They had won another battle and were on to the finals. He couldn't wait to win Naomi back.


	15. Final round, Final Match And Final Chapt...

YAY! LAST CHAPPY!! breaks out the sparkling cider.(no underage drinking in the fic. Though I could use a bottle of Asti champagne.....)

Welcome to he final match of the zoids battle royal her at Guardian Force University! Its going to be team one: Naomi Fluegal and Brad Hunter versus team five: Mary Champ and Ray Shobalts!

READY?! FIGHT!

Ray could taste victory. He was itching to feel Naomi's lips against his. He couldn't wait for sweet victory. He wanted her to himself. She had been his once, until she ran off so many years ago. They were to be married, but she disappeared as soon as they were engaged. She had probably been scared at the idea of marrying so young. But he was sure that she had changed her mind. After all, who wouldn't want to marry him? He was young, handsome and incredibly wealthy. But he didn't know that there was another man pining for Naomi's love who already had it. And Brad wasn't about to let go of her.

Brad pushed the shadow fox forward. He was going to go after the hellcat. Naomi already knew how to take out Mary and her iron Kong. He had the hellcat in his sight. Suddenly, the hellcat dashed towards him, poised to strike. Brad barely avoided the attack. He was surprised when a barrage of gunfire hit him dead on. He was already in bad shape. He quickly let out a cloud of thick smoke. Maybe that would buy him some time. But he had no such luck. The hellcat rammed him, sending him onto his side. The hellcat aimed its guns and prepared to fire when the zoid let its barrage loose. His cockpit shattered into millions of pieces. His zoid system was frozen. Brad could feel throbbing pain throughout his body. He felt warm blood flow down his leg. He also felt a small trickle coming from his for head. E knew he was in bad shape.

"Naomi screamed when she saw Brad's cockpit shatter. She quickly fired 3 consecutive shots at the hellcat and hit him dead on. She relaxed somewhat when the zoids went down and she and Brad were announced as winners. She quickly tore through the forest and towards Brads downed Shadow Fox. She jumped from the cockpit and rushed to Brad. He was bleeding badly. But he was still conscious, but barely.

"Nao-"

"Don't waste your strength trying to speak. Just relax."

"I can't. I have to ask you a question."

"Could it be so important that you need to use the rest of your breath?"

"Yes it is. Will you--- marry me?"

She was shocked. She quickly kissed him. That was her answer. Of course she was going to marry him. Why wouldn't she?

The paramedics arrived a second to soon. She still wanted to hold Brad in her embrace. The paramedics lifted his body onto the stretcher and took him to the hospital. Violet went to check to see if Naomi was alright. She was without a scratch.

"Where is he?"

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

"Positive. We have an old score to settle."

"He's in the lounge."

"Got it."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

She walked into the lounge and spotted him immediately. It was impossible to miss him wit his head of messy blonde hair. It went in every direction. Despite his messy appearance, he was really cute. He felt her eyes on him and turned around to face her. He got up off the couch and walked up to her.

"Long time no see, Nao."

"Same."

"I see tat you've made a good life for yourself here."

"I've had help."

"Really? You actually let someone help you?"

"Yes I did. I don't know where'd I'd be without him."

"I see. You've moved on. I just wish I could do the same."

"You still can."

"Really? How?"

"What about Mary? She's perfect for you." He blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Remember, I have a sixth sense when it comes to relationships."

"True. Very true. Congrats on your win."

"It wasn't easy."

"How's your partner?"

"In the hospital. I was gonna go visit him. Car to join me?"

"Sure. Why not. I'd like to meet him." She smiled.

The two waked into the small room. Brad was sitting up in his bed, despite his injuries.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Since when have I started listening to doctors?"

"Never."

"Exactly. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna start now."

"You're so stubborn."

"I know I am and proud of it too."

"Figures." She walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Se gently leaned her head on his shoulder.

He's supposed to be resting, Nao. Now let him rest."

"Try you're hardest Lily. It won't work. He's too stubborn."

"Just like you."

"Pretty much"

The group laughed at the remark. Steven gave Brad a warning glance. Brad smiled to reassure him. Steven understood. He was sure that Brad would never hurt his sister. After all, Brad loved her and she loved him. They were perfect for each other. Brad turned Naomi towards her and kissed her. Everyone clapped for them. They had waited a long time for those two to get together. And now it had finally happened.

Instead of going to the dance, the group decided to hang out. After all, none of the guys could dance and the girls really didn't feel like dressing up. All in all, they had had a great time. They couldn't wait until next year.


End file.
